Through The Maze
by official.sirius.black
Summary: When Harry runs through a Portal in the 3rd task, he'd no idea that he'd end up in a meadow. Only this meadow is the one he's been dreaming about for months. In the Glade are 6 boys fighting for survival. One of these 6 is Newt. Can they get over their differences and fears and show 'the power the Dark Lord knows not? Or will their world suffer and burn under the deadly Flare? H/N.
1. Of Dragons and Dreams

**_Hi guys! This is my second crossover, and my first Maze Runner/Harry Potter stories. There will be slash between Harry/Newt, but if you don't like it, there won't be too much, just hugging and kissing and cuddling... So yeah. Please r/r, I always looove hearing from readers cause it gives me inspiration. If you have any ideas for my fanfic, please review and tell me as well!_**

**_Newt_Is_My_Life_xx2014_**

Chapter One

Of Dragons and Dreams

...

He was nearly there!

Harry tore across the sky, only a few feet from the Golden Egg. He didn't hear the dragon, until it was almost too late. He saw the tail coming, tried to dodge, but...

WHAM!

The dragon's horned tail whacked off of Haary's back. The Horntail screamed in triumph as he went flying forward, landing on the Egg.

"I got the Egg?" He mumbled blearily as black dots danced in his vision. The last thing Harry Potter saw was Professor Severus Snape's alarmed face as the crowd surged towards him.

Severus Snape was slightly alarmed for the boy's mind. No, scratch that, who in their right minds would try and outfly a Hungarian Horntail on just a bloody broom? Yeah, the Firebolt was an impressive make, that's the only reason the boy survived for so long, but... Seriously?! Dragons are the best flyers in the WORLD, wizard and Muggle, he thought as he hurried to the Hospital Wing where he would bet his life that Poppy was engraving the boy's name onto the headboard of his bed, so why would he try and out-fly it? Because… logic.

He reached the hospital wing just as one of the boy's friends, Granger, bumped into him.

"Professor!" she sobbed, tugging on his robe sleeve. "It's Harry, sir. He won't wake up and he's screaming and shouting!"

Sure enough, he could hear Harry thrashing about and yelling. He quickly poured the Anti-Venom and Phoenix-Tears into a syringe (as the stupidly brave Gryffindor was still unconscious) and mixed it with a Dreamless Sleep Potion. He opened Harry's privacy curtains, applied a Private and Silencing Ward and was taken-aback by what he saw.

The boy's back was arched painfully, hands curled into balls. His nails had broken the skin and it was bleeding badly. His face was pale and sickly, as though someone had drained the colour from it. But his scar... His scar was vivid red, and BLEEDING! Harry gave one last blood-curdling howling scream, and relaxed his body, face going blank. Somehow this scared Severus more. There was only one thing he could think of. He gently injected the mixture into the boy's bloodstream, then lifted his wand and mentally prepared himself for what he had to do.

"LEGILIMENS!"

**_Ohh, cliffie! Thanks for reading. What do you think Snape'll see? What will happen to Harry? What's gonna happen next? Hopefully the chapters will get a bit longer, but maybe not. I'm aiming for roughly fifty chapters, at least forty. As always, please r/r! _**

**_Newt_Is_My_Life_xx2014_**


	2. Of Strangers and Shanks

**_Hi guys! I'm back! Please r/r and thanks to the two reviewers _**scarlett the starlet******_and _**nataliebe******_!_**

Chapter Two

Of Strangers and Shanks

Harry woke up, retching up water and bile. He choked and sat up, quickly taking in his surroundings. He was in a box. He had no idea why he was here or who he was, but he clung to the only thing he DID remember: his name. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. It sounded as though it meant something else, but...

He was a wizard!

That's right. He remembered some things now. Memories of Hogwarts, Basilisks, giant three headed dogs and werewolves came flooding into his mind as he tried to stand on his wobbling legs. He couldn't remember anyone though, which was rubbish.

With a sudden jolt, the Box creaked open. Harry blinked, disorientated and blinded by the strong light as he watched a young boy no older than seventeen come over and peer down at him.

"Rise 'n' shine, Greenie. Lotsa work to be doin'," he drawled, holding out a hand. Harry took it and was pulled up.

"W-w-where am I?" Harry asked. He was annoyed to hear his voice trembling. However, if the boy noticed, he didn't say anything.

"It's called the Glade. I'm Alby, there's two other shanks, one called Gally and the other, Newt. Newt's… ah, currently in the Medjacks Office."

Alby looked worried and Harry unexplainably found himself liking the older boy more. Alby walked off and Harry decided to follow.

Severus found himself in a meadow with wobbly wooden huts and tree houses, and big stone doors. He paled immediately, knowing exactly where Harry was. But how? Why? He allowed the small tugging to pull him out of Harry's mind. He saw the Granger girl jump up and rush over to him.

"Will he be waking up now Professor? You helped him, I know you did, he stopped retching and thrashing a minute ago and he smiled, just a happy, carefree one. Will he be ok?"

Severus looked at the hopeful face. He sighed internally. He hated giving bad news to people.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. He could wake in a few minutes, or never. But, knowing Potter, he'll likely wake up soon. He will not remember much about his former self, instead he will be called Harry, or Shade as a nickname. Please rest for a while, Granger, if you insist on staying here."

He knew he would be staying. He gave another sigh, and decided to turn in for the night.

Harry found Alby in a house- or rather, what could very loosely be called a house. It was rugged and crooked and he loved it immensely.

He followed him up the stairs where he found Alby and who he supposed must be Gally- a older boy about nineteen or twenty hovering over a sick ill boy, about twelve to fourteen. Harry realised horrified it must be Newt.

Newt looked fatally ill. His thin face was pale and clammy, and his whole body was tense and trembling. His leg, arm and half of his face, neck and left shoulder were covered in bandages. Gally shook his head.

"'Sall I can do for the Chief, Alby. Leg needs ta get better by itself. Shank'll be lucky if he can get outta the shuckin' bed again, let alone be a bloody Runner or work!"

Harry was mystified. Runner? Shank? Shucking? Was this some sort of new language that they had made up? "What's wrong with him?" He asked, indicating to the boy in the small cot. "Is he dying? Can I help?"

Gally got up from where he had sat down beside Alby.

"Look, Greenie, you're a Newbie. You know nothin' about bloody doctorin', let alone healing this shank just slim it and hope for the shuckin' best, ok?"

Harry was annoyed. "Hey, SHANK, I have some of my memories from my last time, and I know for a fact I was a Wizard. Look I even have my wand. I'll show you" he quickly said after seeing Gally's sceptical look.

He pulled out his wand and pointed and a small table.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" He exclaimed.

The Gladers watched in amazement as the small skinny Newbie with messy black hair, startling green eyes and a painful red scar levitated their table. Getting no further resistment, the boy say down beside Newt and took Newt's hand. They could only hope that the attempt wouldn't go horribly wrong.

Harry took Newt's hand and poured magic through the bond. He felt his magic searching for the injury, and quickly found it. He let out a shaky breath as his magic entered Newt and started healing it. It was draining his rather powerful core of magic. He passed his last remaining bit of magic into the invalid and slumped back in the chair, regarding the process...

**_Hi guys! I know, I'll post the next chapter soon, don't worry. I can only post on Friday's Saturday's or Sunday's though because I have sooo much homework :( but thanks for reading! Please read and review!_**

**_Newt_Is_Cute_2014_**


End file.
